Spider Man Danny Phantom Heroes United
by jason429
Summary: Danny and his friends go to New York when Oscorp Has a sudden interest in ghosts. What Happens when Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man get involved ? Can Danny and Peter work together to save New York ? Post Phantom Planet and Post Season 2 of Spectacular Spider Man. Peter x MJ and Danny x Sam. BTW I OWN NOTHING and I stay true to the Spidey Comics.
1. Chapter 1

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Heroes United

Spider Man was swinging around New York without a care in the world truth be told he was bored. "Things have been quiet since my battle with Goblin last night" thought Spidey to himself. Spider Man Spider sense went off as he dodged a laser beam. As he turned to see who it was he was shocked. He saw a metal man with a flaming green Mohawk. "Who the heck are you?" asked Spider Man. "I am Skulker Ghost Zone's greatest hunter" said the metal man. "Okay I don't know what a ghost zone is but another hunter in New York Kraven has some serious competition" said Spidey. "I will have your head a trophy" said Skulker. "Uh no thanks I like my head where it is thank you" said Spidey. Spider Man then swung a web at the ghost swing kicked him in the face. Skulker then returned fire with rockets. Spidety dodged every one of them with ease. Spidey threw punches followed by an uppercut to Skulker sending him backwards. "Alright buddy, tell me where you came from NOW" ordered Spidey. Doctor Otto Octavius built a portal to the ghost zone he mentioned Vlad Masters was coming to New York to Oscorp. "Oscorp?" asked Spidey in confusion. "Wait Oscorp did mention their sudden interest in ghost hunting technology they even have a family coming here to offer their expertise on ghost hunting I outta talk to Harry about this" said Spidey and he fled the scene.

Meanwhile in Amity Park Danny Fenton was at School his teacher Mr. Lancer had an announcement. "Class tomorrow we will be visiting New York City to Oscorp Industries for their studies on ghost hunting. "Since when did New York worried about ghosts maybe Vlad has something to do with it.

After school Danny walked home with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. "I wonder why New York has a sudden interest in ghosts" asked Sam. "Something tells me Vlad has something to do with this" said Danny. "I hope we meet Spider Man" said Tucker. "Spider Man?" asked Danny and Sam in unison. "I looked up online that Spider Man is New York's Super hero" said Tucker. "Who ever he is he sure isn't better than me" assured Danny. "What ever you say Danny" said Tucker.

When the three got home Danny noticed his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton packing. Mom ,Dad why are you guys packing?" asked Danny. "Tomorrow we are going to New York City Oscorp Industries has invited us to offer our expertise on ghost" said Jack. "That's funny because were taking a field trip to New York tomorrow" explained Danny. "Maybe we'll meet Spider Man while were there" said Jack. Danny sighed at Spider Man's name again. "Oh come on he's not better than me is he?" asked Danny in annoyance. "I don't know little brother he's very well known" said Jazz Fenton.


	2. New allies New foes

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Heroes United chapter 2

The next day Peter went to visit Harry to ask him about Oscorp's sudden interest in ghosts. "Hey Pete what are you doing here?" asked Harry. "I need to talk to you" said Peter. "Sure what's on your mind" said Harry. "I think I know why there are ghosts in New York" said Peter. "Doc Ock built a portal to some kind of ghost zone therefore releasing ghosts into Manhattan" explained Peter. (BTW I forgot to mention in this story and possible future ones MJ and Harry are the only ones who know Peter is Spider Man)"How do you know that?" asked Harry. "Yesterday I fought some kind of metal man he called himself Skulker he told me everything" explained Peter.

"That does seem odd, any way I want to introduce you to some people" said Harry. Peter and Harry went to the Oscorp labs where Harry introduced Peter to the Fenton family (minus Danny) and Vlad Masters. "Peter, meet the Fenton family" introduced Harry. "Nice to meet you Peter I'm Jack Fenton this is my wife Maddie and our daughter Jazz" introduced Jack. "Our youngest son Danny is at School today but he did mention a class field trip here in New York" said Maddie. "Nice to meet you all said Peter as he finished shaking everyone's hand. "Peter meet Vlad Masters" introduced Harry. "Nice to meet you Mister Masters" said Vlad "Likewise" said Vlad.

Meanwhile Danny and his class arrived in New York. "So this is the Big Apple" said Danny in awe. "Yep home to New York's greatest hero Spider Man" said Tucker. "I still don't know how A guy in red and blue tights gets this much respect" asked Danny. "Alright class split into groups and back for lunch" said Mr. Lancer.

As Peter was swinging around New York he was heading for Doc Ock's lair. "Okay Doc what are you planning" asked Spider Man to himself. Spider Man then Found Doc Ock's lab when then he saw familiar individuals through the window. "Wait isn't that Vlad Masters?' thought Spidey. "How long until it's done Doctor?" asked Vlad. "Well Vladimir it wasn't easy recovering the alien specimen and as for Edward Brock he will get in to the swing of things again" assured Doc Ock. "Excellent" said Vlad. Then two black rings came from Vlad's body changing into Vlad Plasmius. Spidey was shocked at what he had seen but it didn't stop there. "Are you ready Edward" asked Vlad. "Yes" answered Eddie. Doc Ock released the alien symbiote and made contact with Eddie changing into Spider Man's greatest enemy Venom. "Venom together we will rule New York and there will be no one to stop us" laughed Vlad sinisterly as more ghost s exited the portal.

Meanwhile Danny, Tucker and Sam were walking around New York when suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. "Uh guys we have trouble" said Danny. "GOING GHOST" shouted Danny as he changed to his hero alter ego Danny phantom. As Danny flew across New York Hew Noticed a man in red and blue tights enter a building where his ghost sense led him to.

Spider Man entered Doc Ock's lair to put a stop to what the villains were up to. "No one to stop you guys that's funny because you're looking at the guy who's going to stop whatever you're up to" assured Spider man. "Now,now arachnid I was just helping these gentlemen with a few things nut in case you haven't noticed it's three against one" said Doc Ock. "Have you forgotten about the sinister six Doc" asked Spidey. "Ah yes but now I must allow you and Venom to … catch up" said Doc Ock as he fled the scene. "It's been along time bro we have been meaning to catch up since the last time we met" said Venom. "As you can see Spider Man with our combined powers you are unable to defeat us both" assured Vlad. "And what are you supposed to be count dorkula" joked Spidey. "DO NOT MOCK ME ARACHNID" shouted Vlad. "Hey I mock I'm a mocker" said Spidey. Join us and we will rule this city" said Vlad. "Okay I'll tell you same thing the last person did I make it a rule not to partner anyone you know physcotic" said Spidey as he lauched a web at Venom and Vlad's mouths. "YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT" shouted Vlad. "Oh I'm so scared" mocked Spidey.

Vlad then fired a pink ecto ray at Spidey. Spidey Dodged out of the way before Venom could attack him next. Spider Man spring kicked Venom off of him. Danny watching outside noticed how Spidey held his own against Vlad. "I should help him out" said Danny as he phased through the building. Danny Fired a green ecto ray at Vlad. As everyone looked up to see who it was it was Danny who was there. "Well well well if it isn't Danny Phantom" said Vlad as he recovered. "Give it up Vlad we've come to put an end to what ever you're planning" assured Danny. "We" asked Venom and Vlad In unison. "SAM TUCKER NOW" ordered Danny. Sam and Tucker busted through the door. "Uh hey I was here first leave this to the grown ups" said Spider Man. "You haven't seen the last of us yet heroes" said Venom as he and Vlad fled.

"Great you let the bad guys get away nice going Inviso Bil" said Spidey. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" said Danny enraged. "IN-VIS-O-BIL" said Spider Man. "I help you out and this is the thanks I get" said Danny. "Help?" "The only thing you helped with is letting the bad guys get away so yeah thanks for that" said Spidey in a sarcastic tone.

"Danny then fired an ecto ray at Spidey but Spidey dodged out of the way. "This isn't going to end well said Sam. "Alright kid that's the way you want it that's the way it'll be.

Sorry for not updating often but here chapter 2 thanks for the kind favs and follows.


	3. From epic brawl to epic buddies

Spider Man/ Danny Phantom Heroes United chapter 3

"Alright kid if that's the way you want it then that's the way it'll be" said Spider Man as he was ready to attack Danny. "Sam Tucker, get out of here" ordered Danny. Sam and Tucker left to find Mr. Lancer and the rest of the class while Danny Phantom and Spider Man were about to battle it out. Danny flew and tackled Spider Man threw the building and outside. Spider Man then swung a web at Danny and swung him around in a circle. "YEEE HAW looks like we got ourselves a ghostly rodeo" said Spider Man as he swung Danny around.

"Alright buddy you like to make puns well in that case CHILL OUT" said Danny as he fired ice beams at Spider Man. "Ice powers, I get bitten by a radioactive spider, and now I'm fighting a ghost kid with ice powers wow just wow" said Spider Man as he dodged the ice beams. Spider Man swing kicked Danny in the air followed by two punches and a kick from Spider Man. After that Danny began to flee to regroup. "Oh no you don't spooky" said Spider Man as he pursued his ghostly opponent.

Spider Man then made a giant web net in attempt to catch Danny. "This always works in the cartoons" said Spider Man as he finished the web. Danny seeing the web net phased through it. "I said it before I'll say it again TV so can not be trusted. "Looks like he's heading for the Oscorp building" said Spider Man.

Little did he know that the local news was broadcasting the battle. "I'd better call Harry" thought MJ as she was seeing Spider Man fighting Danny.

Meanwhile Danny was heading for the Oscorp Building where his class and his family were. "I think I lost him" said Danny out of breath. "Oh have you now" said Spider Man as he swing kicked Danny into the Oscorp Labs. AS the two landed the brawl continued. Danny fired more ecto rays at Spider Man. Spider Man dodged every last one of them. Spider Man shot web balls at Danny's face blinding him for the moment. Seizing the opportunity Spidey swing kicked Danny one more time and began to punch Danny over and over again. As Spidey was about to finish Danny off Sam, Tucker, Harry, and MJ stepped in and broke up the fight. "DANNY PETER STOP" said the four in unison.

"MJ what are you doing here?" asked Spidey. I saw you fighting that kid on the news. "Alright kid who are you anyway" asked Spidey as he got up and picked up Danny from the floor. "The name's Danny Fenton" said Danny as he changed back to normal. Danny Fenton? I met your family earlier today" said Spider Man. "Wait how did know about my family?" asked Danny. "Uh Harry do you mind" said Spider Man. "Everyone avert your eyes please" ordered Harry. Spider Man then removed his mask to show Danny who he was. "I'm Peter Parker" said Peter as he extended his out to Danny. "Nice to meet you Peter" said Danny as both heroes shook hands for the first time.


	4. Heroes United Villians divided part 1

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Heroes United chapter 4

Peter, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Harry, and MJ went to Harry's room to discuss the plan to find a way to stop Venom and Vlad from taking over New York. "So what's your story" asked Danny. "About a year ago I was bitten by a radioactive spider during a field trip. Then one night I watched my Uncle Ben die in me hands. His last words of wisdom were "With great power comes great responsibility" explained Peter. "What about your mom and dad?" asked Sam. "They died when I was little" answered Peter. My Aunt May is the only family I have left. Danny, Sam, and Tucker was shocked to hear about Peter's past. "Your aunt isn't the only family you have tiger" said MJ comforting Peter. "Yeah Pete you have MJ and I" assured Harry.

"What about you Danny? Tell us how Danny Phantom came to be" said Peter. "My parents were ghost hunters but not very good ones at that. One day they were experimenting on a ghost portal but it failed. I went to see what was the problem and as I turned on the machine I sort of half died. My DNA was altered to make me half ghost" Explained Danny.

"Alright now that we got our origins out of the way wee need a plan on how to stop Venom and Vlad" said Peter. "Vlad has always been stronger than me he had his ghost powers for twenty years" explained Danny. "Well I held my own against him does he have any specific weaknesses?" asked Peter. "Just the specter deflector" answered Danny. "Specter Deflector?" asked Peter. It' a device to prevent him from using his ghost powers" explained Danny.

"We should go and find them before the hurt anyone" suggested Peter. "Let's do it" said Danny. As Peter put his mask back on Danny said his signature cry."GOING GHOST" said Danny as two white rings came from his body turning to Danny Phantom. As both heroes went off little did they know Vlad and Venom were watching them and kidnapped Peter and Danny's friends. "You four are coming with us" said Venom as he webbed up the four.

Meanwhile Spidey and Danny were in search of there foes when a broadcast was playing from of the screens in Time Square. "Spider Man and Danny Phantom we have your loved ones all tied up at the moment if you want them back come find us we shouldn't be too hard to find" said Vlad. "As you can see Vlad here has a army of ghosts at his disposal we could destroy New York in the blink of an eye. Times a tickin Spidey don't keep us waiting" said Venom as the broadcast ended.

"Great so what's the plan" asked Danny. "Rescue our friends and save the day duh" said Spidey. With that said both heroes were off to save the day. Spidey and Danny arrived at a construction site that had black webs all over it. "Up there" said Danny. Spidey and Danny went to check on their friends to see if they were okay…well to them mostly Sam and MJ. "Don't worry we'll get you guys out of here" assured Spider Man. Then all of a sudden two mechanical tentacles grabbed Danny and Spidey. "Nice to see you gentlemen arrive at such a perfect time" said Doc Ock. Then both of Spider Man and Danny Phantom's greatest foes arrived. "Kraven, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, Sandman, Shocker geez who's next Mysterio?" said Spider Man in shock. "That's not all" said Doc Ock. "Really who's next?" asked Danny. "Have you forgotten about us ghost child?" asked Skulker. "Oh great you again" said Spidey in annoyance. "And that's not all surely you remember Technus, Ember, Fright Knight, Johnny 13, Lunch Lady, and Spectre. Both heroes were shocked to see there greatest villains at one place. Vlad and Venom finally made their appearance known. "As you can see you both are hopelessly outnumbered any last words before we destroy you both?" asked Vlad.

"Hummna hummna hummna comes to mind" said Both Heroes in unison.


	5. Heroes United Villains Divided part 2

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Heroes United chapter 5

Spider Man and Danny Phantom have the odds stacked against them as each of their greatest foes in one place. "Okay seems like were a bit outnumbered so how do we beat these guys?" asked Danny. "Teamwork" answered Spider Man.

With that said Spider Man and Danny began their battle. Doc Ock used one of his tentacles to attack Spider Man. Spider Man jumped and grabbed on of the tentacles and used the like monkey bars and punched Doc Ock in the face then Spider Man disabled the harness controlling the metal arms. "One down a lot more to go" said Spider Man. Danny was fighting Technus he fired his ecto rays at him. "You fool you can not defeat us all" said Technus. "Wanna bet" said Spider Man as he swing kicked to Danny's aid. Thanks for assist" said Danny. "we're not done yet" said Spidey

Danny next fought Sandman. Danny tried punching Sandman but the punches had little to no effect. "Come on spooky is that all you got" said Sandman. Danny then used his ice powers to freeze Sandman. "Chill out Sandman" said Danny. Spider Man was fighting Ember next. "So what's your story reject rock star who couldn't make it to superstardom who died by a falling stage light" said Spidey. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A REJECT" shouted Ember. Ember was about to use her guitar when Spidey grabbed it and destroyed it" HEY that guitar wasn't cheap" said Ember. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get another one assured Spidey as he roundhouse kicked her.

"Uh a little help here" said Danny needing assistance. Danny was taking on Rhino Shocker and Electro. Spider Man noticed the support beams from the construction site and decided to use it to his advantage. Spidey pulled the beams down to pin down Rhino Electro and Shocker. "GET THIS THING OFF ME" shouted Rhino. "No way you three are in time out" said Spider Man. "You'll pay this" said Electro. "Uh I don't think so lighting butt" said Danny. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT THIS MY NAME IS ELECTRO" shouted Electro. Spider Man's spider sense then went off he dodged Vulture's air attack. Spidey jumped up and landed on Vulture's back to disable his flight systems. "Bad move Buzzard" said Spidey.

The ground began to shake as the Lunch Lady was turning into a giant meat monster. "I got an idea" said Spidey. Danny flew up and Spidey spun a web at Danny and swung him at the meat monster. Danny then phased through the monster and used his ice powers to freeze the monster. Next Kraven and Skulker attacked Danny and Spidey. "I have unfinished business with you insect" said Skulker. "I will have your head as a trophy child" said Kraven. "NO THE GHOST CHILD IS MY PRIZE" shouted Skulker. "First come first serve" said Kraven. Danny and Spider man seeing the opening punched both hunters in the face.

Finally Spectra and Johnny 13 were all that were left. "Shadow attack" said Johnny 13. "Spidey shadow's weakness is bright lights" said Danny. Spider Man then quickly headed for the street light and aimed at the shadow ghost. Spidey swing kicked Johnny 13 in the face sending him backwards. Danny was left with Spectra. Danny fired a barrage of ecto rays at Spectra sending her backwards. Danny then punched her out cold. "Wow we did it" said Danny out of breath. "We still got Venom and Vlad where are they anyway?" asked Spider Man. "Right here" said Venom as he ambushed Spider Man and Danny.

Venom and Vlad arrived to face their greatest enemies. "Now lets finish this once and for all I think the odds are fair two on two right Venom" said Vlad. Spider Man spun a web at Vlad and punched him twice followed by a kick. Danny fired ecto rays at Venom but it had little effect. Venom spun his webs at Danny bringing him toward him for a vicious uppercut sending Danny backwards. Venom then grabbed Danny and swung him like a ragdoll followed by punches to the face. Meanwhile Vlad fired ecto rays at Spidey. Using his spider reflexes he leaped out of the way. Spider Man punched Vlad followed by a roudhouse kick. But as Spidey was about attack Vlad again Vlad fired an ecto ray to stun Spidey. Vlad taking the opportunity he grabbed Spidey's neck and send him crashing to a wall. As Spidey struggled to get free he noticed Danny taking a serious beating.

"DANNY you have to make a loud noise that will create a massive vibration" said Spider Man as he was stuggled to release from Vlad's grip. "My ghostly wail" though Danny to himself. Danny used all his remaining strength on his most powerful attack. Danny took in a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail on Venom. The wail was so powerful it brought Venom to his knees and the symbiote began to peel of from Eddie. After the wail was finished Danny changed back to normal becoming to weak. "Well now this is too easy" said Vlad as he tossed Spidey to the side. "I've would've waited an eternity for this moment" said Vlad as he walked up to Danny about to finish him off. Vlad then grabbed Danny's neck. "It's over Daniel I've won.

"Oh no" said Spidey. Spider Man then went for a green test tube he brought before he left. The test tube had a green liquid that could stop Vlad once and for all. That test tube was a gene cleanser. "Oh no you don't" said Spider Man as he rushed to Danny's aid. Spidey swing kicked Vlad square in the face. Spidey began to punch Vlad ferociously over and over again. "Open wide" said Spidey as he got Vlad to drink the gene cleanser.

Vlad began to felt strange as he knelt to the floor. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME" shouted Vlad. "Easy I gave you a special kind of medicine" answered Spider Man. "What kind of medicine?' asked Vlad. "Gene cleanser" answered Spidey. "NOOOOOOO" said Vlad. Spider Man then did an epic uppercut to Vlad.

"Danny are you okay?" asked Spider Man in concern. "Yeah I'll be fine" answered Danny. "Come on we got our friends to save. Danny and Spidey went to free their friends from Venom's webs. After Spidey freed everyone Danny noticed the symbiote returning to Eddie so Danny decided to use his ice powers to freeze it. "Oh no you don't" said Danny as he froze the alien symbiote. Spider Man webbed up the villains while Danny used his Fenton thermos to trap all the ghosts.

"Danny I'm so glad you're okay" said Sam as she hugged him. "Look at you cassanova" said Spidey. "Ahem" said MJ as she cleared her throat then kissing Spidey. "You were saying" said Danny. "At least everyone's safe now" said Spider Man."Wait what about Vlad?" asked Danny. "Don't worry he won't be a problem anymore" said Spider Man. "How so?" asked Danny. "I gave him a gene cleanser, call it a cure in a bottle" said Spider Man. "You got rid of Vlad's ghost powers?" asked Danny. "Yep sure did" said Spider Man.

"Do me a favor Danny make sure Vlad sees a prison cell" said Spider Man. "Sure thing" said Danny.

This story isn't over yet tune in next time for the epilogue.


	6. Epilogue

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Heroes united Epilouge

The following day Danny and his friends and family were leaving to back to Amity Park. After Danny and Spider Man's hard fought battle at the construction site both heroes said their good byes. Vlad was beaten and thrown in jail along with the rest of Spidey's villains. As for Eddie Brock was no where to be found.

"So I guess this is good bye" said Danny. "I guess so" said Peter. "You know it was pretty cool fighting along side you" said Danny. "Likewise come back to New York any time" said Peter.

Back at Amity Park Danny and Sam were at the park talking about what happened in New York. "I still can't believe you fought along side with one of the greatest super heroes of all time" said Sam. "I know weird huh?" said Danny. "So what's next for you or well us?" asked Sam. "Well I know I have to still protect the people of Amity Park and with Vlad out of the way things will be a lot easier" explained Danny. "After all with great power comes great responsibility" said Danny. "You want to know what I'm responsible for?" asked Sam. "What?" asked Danny. Sam then kissed Danny on the lips for about thirty seconds. "How about you and me go for a ride" suggested Danny. "Why not?" said Sam. Danny changed to his ghostly form and he carried his girlfriend Sam in his arms and the two flew off in the sky.

Meanwhile in New York Peter was cashing in his pictures to The Daily Bugle. "PARKER nice shots from yesterday's battle at the construction site by the way who's this Danny Phantom kid anyway?" asked Jameson. "No idea" answered Peter.

After Peter left he went home to his Aunt May. As he opened the door he saw Aunt May talking to MJ. "MJ what are you doing here?" asked in Peter confusion. "Don't you remember Peter you were taking Mary Jane to the Silver Spoon" said Aunt May. "Oh yeah" said Peter. Truth be told MJ said that to Aunt May so she could get some alone time with Peter.

Peter and MJ went to the park to talk about what happened yesterday (Déjà vu anyone). "You know tiger you make for a pretty good teacher" said MJ. "What do you mean?" asked Peter. "You teaching Danny the true meaning of being a hero" explained MJ. "Oh yeah when we get married and have kids someday this is the story we'll tell them" said Peter. "Oh stop" said MJ as she gave Peter a playful shove. "So how about you take a girl for a ride tiger" suggested MJ. "Sure love to" said Peter. Peter then changed to his costume and he took his beloved Mary Jane for a ….swing around New York. "Days like today it feels good to be The Spectacular Spider Man" said Peter. With that said Peter held MJ in his arms and took his girl for a spin. THE END

Sadly this story has come to an end but first I would like to say thank you all for the support on the story.

Spectacular Spider Man belongs to both Marvel Comics and the one and only Stan Lee

Danny Phantom Belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

Honestly I hope both of these shows come back on the Air. Plus I hope kinda Disney backs off on Marvel.


End file.
